


Only The Beginning

by Littletee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Neville Longbottom, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littletee/pseuds/Littletee
Summary: Anniversary dates can be so complicated to plan. From the expensive restaurant reservations to the thoughtful presents.Neville knows this all too well as he tries to plan the perfect date for Hermione and almost spoils everything in the process.





	Only The Beginning

Hermione straightened out her dress once more in front of the grand bathroom vanity mirror. The night was not going well. 

 

This was supposed to be her and Neville's anniversary date, having been dating for a year, but unlike the outspoken Neville she had gotten to know and fallen for after the war he had regressed to the silent fumbling boy that had encompassed the majority of their school years. 

 

He was going to dump her, if not tonight soon, very soon. (For Hermione knew he wasn't the type of wizard to breakup with someone on Christmas or New Year's.)

 

All the signs were there—she knew them all too well from past painful personal experiences. 

 

Unlike those times, however, she found herself truly despondent at the knowledge that her time with Neville was drawing to a close. She had really begun to think that this was it. That he was the one she would willingly settle down and share her life with.

 

Squaring her shoulders she gathered the remnants of her famous bravely and rejoined Neville. If tonight was their last night together as a couple then she was going to enjoy it to its fullest. 

 

 

 

Neville nervously rechecked his pocket only allowing himself to relax when his fingers touched the small ring box that held the surprisingly inexpensive yet perfect ring for his Hermione. 

 

He had found the otter themed ring last Spring while on an Auror mission that had taken him to the States—it had taken him another three months of indecision and self-doubt (Who would ever want to be bonded to someone like him?) before he had taken an international portkey back to the States and purchased it. From there he had pondered when, where, and how he was going to ask her. 

 

He had contemplated dozens of ways and dates but none had seemed right or fitting until his Auror partner had suggested going with the traditional route: asking on their anniversary at the most expensive restaurant available. 

 

Of course, with his poor luck the most exclusive and expensive restaurant had been booked clear through the holidays, and the second most etc and on down the list until he had been forced to take her to a restaurant that had definitely seen better days. 

 

Maybe this wasn't the right time after all, he silently feared as he recognized the forced smile his date was sending him. He matched hers with one of his own wishing that he could just take out the ring and ask her without any frivolous ritual that required him kneeling before her and a heartfelt speech pouring from his lips. He had never been good with rituals. 

 

Shoving his hands roughly into his pockets in equal parts frustration and mounting despair he didn't notice that he had dislodged the ring box from his pocket unto the floor below him. 

 

Not until their server happened upon it and placed it down between the couple beside their check. 

 

Hermione froze as she recognized the small box for what it was. Her eyes meeting the equally surprised eyes of her date. 

 

His light chuckle followed by a nervous hand through his hair told Hermione that this was unplanned. The pang of disappointment threatened to overcome her temporary joy before Neville took the box and opened it. 

 

"This wasn't how this was supposed to happen—” he waved around them, "the restaurant was supposed to be better. You deserve better, the best actually, but even though I'm not the best either—no, don't interrupt. We both know it's true—I do love you..." he trailed off, his courage momentarily failing him. 

 

"Yes."

 

Neville looked up. "You don't mean?"

 

Hermione’s tentative smile grew into a full genuine one as she nodded her head. "Yes. If you're asking to be my husband, then yes, I accept."

 

Neville grinned and took her hand. Carefully, forcing his hands to be steady, he slid the ring unto her left hand. Thankful for the self-sizing charm he had paid extra for as it readjusted itself to fit her dainty, ink-strained finger. 

 

Both Gryffindors thought the same thing as Neville tenderly kissed Hermione’s hand—that this was just the beginning. 

 

_Fini_

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to me last night while working on another story.


End file.
